Undergrowth
Undergrowth is a villain who appeared in Urban Jungle. He wants to wipe aside humanity for their destruction over nature. He's extremely powerful and almost impossible to defeat by conventional means. History Urban Jungle Undergrowth is a character who first appeared in "Urban Jungle". Angered that the people of Amity Park were destroying his children for urbanization, he attacked and used mind vines to turn everyone into his slaves. With Sam turned into his "daughter", he had her attack Danny. However, Danny managed to escape with his new ice power, despite a lack of practice with that ability. Sometime later, Danny returned, having finally mastered his ice power thanks to Frostbite. Using it, he managed to destroy Undergrowth's new plant world by defeating Undergrowth. Undergrowth was reduced to a shrub and destroyed by Tucker's lawn mower. Phantom Planet Undergrowth's next and final appearance was in "Phantom Planet". He first appeared earlier, when Danny battled him in an attempt to prove his superiority to the "Masters Blasters," only to fail and for them to capture Undergrowth. Undergrowth later appeared as one of the millions of ghosts who agree to help Danny save Earth from the asteroid called the "Disasteroid". He has also done a cameo in "Boxed Up Fury", in which the Box Ghost finds a reward for Undergrowth, claiming he's an overgrown ficus. Personality Undergrowth regards plants over all life. To him, they are his "children". He sees humans as fragile, temporary lives that won't last long; "Humans are merely a temporary weed in the garden of life... a weed that can be removed." He prefers using humans to do his dirty work. However does show some respect to humans who want to help nature, such as rebirthing Sam as his "daughter". He is also very proud of his own power, especially regeneration. Relationships Allies Sam Despite his hatred of humans, Undergrowth did sense that Sam was helping nature, as such he rebirthed her through unknown means, and remolded her mind, to think him as a father, while she did not remember anything after her liberation, she still might have some powers left from Undergrowth's influence, though this is unconfirmed. During her rebirth she is noticeably different: having a deeper voice, eyes glowing green, and having control over plants. Children Undergrowth has thousands of children that are plants, it is unknown if he was an actual plant when alive or if he was a spirit of Earth like the Fright Knight is of Halloween. He seems to have complete control of their minds and abilities. Enemies Danny Phantom Undergrowth sees Danny as a threat for his goals of world domination, as such he wants to feed him to his children. Frostbite Though they never met, Frostbite is, indirectly, responsible for defeating Undergrowth, since he trained Danny in the use of his ice powers, and may have a chance against Undergrowth himself seeing as he can also control ice to a better extent than Danny can. Powers and Abilities Undergrowth is easily one of the strongest ghosts ever. Many of his powers are derived from his control over plants. *'Chlorokinesis': As the ghost of plants, Undergrowth can completely control all types of botanical life. He can also manipulate them and speed up their aging process, causing, for example, acorns to become fully grown trees in seconds, and a city to transform into a jungle in a few hours. These plants are shown to be directly linked to him, as when he was defeated, they die. His control is presumably on a global level. **'Plant Creation': Undergrowth is able to create and manipulate all types of different plants, to the point where he can create new types of plants, never seen before, like giant venus flytraps and giant cactus men. *'Sentience Infusion': Able to make plants able to sense, see and move on their own, although he can still control them, if the need arises. *'Mind Control': Undergrowth can use mind vines to take control of humans, and also brainwash humans to join him, while retaining their personality, only becoming his minion. It may derived from his overshadowing. *'Size Enhancement': He has shown that he is able to grow to enormous sizes in seconds. (Probably because he is a plant himself) *'Intangibility': Basic ghost power. *'Regeneration': He is one of a small number of ghosts that can easily regenerate lost body parts and reform after being blown or shattered into pieces. *'Elongation': Undergrowth can stretch, bend, and twist as necessary. *'Supernatural Strength': Undergrowth is capable of ripping solid concrete like paper, crushing trucks like tinfoil and bring down entire buildings with nothing but his might. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': Undergrowth is able to manipulate the vines wrapped around his body, and use them as extra limbs. His vines are strong enough to easily crash trucks and cars and hold ghosts, as Danny's strength couldn't even tensed them. His vines can also control ghost energy, as Danny couldn't use his energy blasts or intangibility. *'Spike Generation': Besides of having them on the vines that surround his body, he can throw them as projectiles, and they are strong enough to pierce concrete and brick walls. *'Spore Generation': He is able to produce spores that put others to sleep. *'Root Form': He is able to sink into the Earth then regrow in a different place, thus giving him a sort of teleportation. *'Duplication': He could cause multiple versions of himself to grow, providing him with duplicates, only they all shared one mind. *'Power Sharing': He can infuse other creatures, be it humans or ghosts, with some of his powers. S03e06 Mind Vine in Amity Park.png|Chlorokinesis S03e06 Paulina under mind-control.png|Mind Control S03e06 Undergrowth is everywhere.png|Size Changing S03e06 arm regeneration.png|Regeneration Enlongacion.JPG|Elongation Lianas.JPG|Superhuman Strength S03e06 blaming the humans.png|Advanced Espectral Manipulation Espinas.JPG|Thorns S03e06 sleep spores.png|Spore Generation S03e06 Undergrowth duplication.png|Duplication S03e06 Plant Sam rises.png|Power Sharing Weaknesses His main weaknesses is extreme cold (and assumable fire). Danny's freeze powers weakened Undergrowth completely. His roots and brain are also his main weak spot. Also, when destroyed he will revert into a weed-like state that might take a long time to return to normal. When last seen at the end of "Urban Jungle", he had managed to regenerate into a small, rudimentary form, only to be reduced to mulch by Tucker's lawnmower. Sightings Quotes *"I AM EVERYWHERE!" *"Flesh dwellers, you have caused pain to my children once too often." *"Now you too shall feel pain....the pain of Undergrowth!" *"Pitiful human race. Your progress has destroyed acres of my children. Now, I shall destroy you to make room for my new offspring." *"You can´t destroy a being who's able to regenerate himself!" *"Such limited life-forms. Although instant destruction is an option, I feel that a replanting would be more...productive." *"Rejoice, for a new era is taking root." *"The growth is far stronger than any meat creature, no matter how powerful they think they are" *"Perhaps one day, you will see that this is what nature intended all along" *"Mankind is merely a temporary weed in the garden of life... a weed that can be removed" *"Your pessimistic but accurate friend is right." *"Observe your once proud, progressive Metropolis." *"The Mind Vine enables me to control the inhabitants' every movement." *"Why should I burden myself with the destruction of your city when I can have its' own citizens do it for me." *"Once the way is cleared, my children will be planted and grow anew." *"My consciousness, my will, shall spread throughout the globe, and the concrete jungles, shall become REAL jungles!" *"Really? Such as?" *"Ah yes, the female. Every garden needs a caretaker. Her love of vegetation makes her the perfect choice to work alongside me. I can show her the ropes, or vines so to speak." *"Stop him!" *"And you will make a fine meal for them too." *"You have done well, daughter. You shall have the honor of feeding him to the children when he is ripe." *'"No! My Roots!"' *"No! You cannot do this to my children!" *"This is my domain! My offspring will inherit the Earth!" *'"No! NO!!!"' *"I am regenerating! I will take over-AHHHH!" Trivia *Sam was speculated to use some of Undergrowth's powers in the future, but this never happened. *It is unknown if Sam and Undergrowth still have a connection. *Undergrowth's origins have been questioned many times, some speculate that he is a primal spirit, like the Halloween Knight, other that he is a ghost plant that was immense powers for having them for so long, some believe that he may have been a gardener who adores his plants or that he use to be a military soldier (due to his appearance) who had a thing for nature and hated the destruction war caused. *Undergrowth is one of the few evil ghosts that have never been seen being caught in the Fenton Thermos. *Undergrowth is the first ghost Danny is able to defeat without the help of anyone else during the fight itself. *In the premiere Phantom Planet, there appear to be more than one Undergrowth as well with a few other ghosts. This may be their duplication powers so that they could increase their chances of making more of the Earth intangible. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:One-shot antagonists Category:Males